The field of sales has grown exponentially in the past few decades. In particular, a number of cottage industries have sprung up and offer a viable alternative to conventional hourly-based employment. These activities may relate to cosmetic sales, magazine subscription sales, bulk-distribution of food products, or simple farmer's market scenarios, for example.
The lure of these occupations is due to the fact that individuals involved in these businesses can act as their own bosses and set their own schedules. This may be particularly beneficial in the context of today's fast-paced lifestyles. One challenge facing these ambitious individuals is that they often serve in the role of vendor and, accordingly, are required to perform difficult mathematical calculations on the spot. For example, these vendors may be required to make change for customers quickly, particularly in cases where lines exist and a number of customers must be accommodated in a short period of time. Augmenting this difficulty is that these vendors must also account for sales tax in order to be in compliance with state and local tax codes.